The Birthday Letter
by TheGoldenSnitch1228
Summary: Harry gets a very interesting birthday letter about his friend and his future 19 years after Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here with a new story! I'll ill still be continuing _My Heart's Desire _but this was the first fic I've EVER written but the second I've ever uploaded. I already have a couple other chapters already written so I'll upload another either later today or sometime tomorrow. Any ways (disclaimer) I'm not J.K. Rowling, Or am I... 0.0 No. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

The Birthday Letter

Chapter 1

Dumbledore's POV

I was sitting at my desk one dark gloomy morning, trying to magically sort the decent flavored Bertie-Botts Every Flavored beans from the nasty ones. I reached into the pile of pleasant flavors and grabbed a pink bean.

"Candy floss?" I questioned, I popped it into my mouth "Alass no, peptic syrup." I conjured a glass of water to clear my taste buds when all of a sudden I heard a voice from behind me.

"A text I have obtained. Of the future the trio will have gained." I stood and turned, it had been coming from the sorting hat.

"Which 'trio'?" I asked skeptically

"The three in which this year's their second, one that the dark lord had beckoned. The dark hair boy, as brave as ever, bright eyed girl, so spirited, so clever, and the red head misfit ties them all toget-her."

"Please give me the text." I said holding out my hand

"Of course, beneath me you will find the text and its source." I lifted the hat and found a small rolled up sheet of parchment, tied with a red ribbon. I took it, untied it, and read it with mild surprise. When I was finished reading I rolled it up again, tied it, and put it in my drawer.

"This 'trio' would like to read this, but not yet, not yet."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

3yrs later

Harry's POV

I woke up one normal July night. I had fallen asleep really early the night before, so I kept on waking up in the middle of the night. I stared up at Ron's ceiling, (I had been staying at the burrow for the past few weeks) lost in thought. I glanced over at Ron's bed, empty. I looked at my watch,

"Oh, only 10:00 am," I said to myself nonchalantly "Wait 10:00!?" I said in realization! I leapt from my bed and threw on some jean and a shirt. I raced out the door and down the steps. When I entered the kitchen I found quite the surprise waiting for me. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in the kitchen with Hermione, and Ginny was sitting at the table with Ron finishing their breakfast. Everyone's head turned to me as I stood there, confused, as if this happened every day.

"Morning mate" Ron laughed. Ginny was snickering behind her hand.

"What?" I said straightening up.

"Um, Harry" chuckled Ginny then she just pointed at me. I looked down at myself; I was wearing my jeans backwards and my shirt inside out.

"Oh merlin's—" I said restraining myself from cursing. I raced to the bathroom and fixed my clothing. I returned and sat down by Ron's side and began to dig in (Mrs. Weasley had fixed my breakfast and magiced it over to me).

"Oh Happy Birthday by the way Harry!" said Hermione as she sat down next to Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I read a review saying that I should have used 3rd person more often and swap POV less often. I'll take that into account for later chapters but chapters 1-3 were pre written and I'm in the middle of writing #4 so #4 is where most improvements will be made and because I won't do him justice and that he won't come into play much I will not be using Dumbledore's POV anymore or in any other stories. I also fixed the summary because it was confusing. Remember this was my first ever story and I had started it before I had started any others. Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ginny's POV

The second the words left Hermione's lips, Mum appeared with a giant cake. It had been set up to look like a Quidditch field, with everything from candle hoops to chocolate brooms leaning against the shed.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed staring at the pastry

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry said politely after Mum set it on the table. She called for the others. Fred and George apparated in as soon as she called (causing her to stumble back in surprise), Charlie, Bill, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius, entered nonchalantly through the door and that prat Percy was "too busy" to come. Dad lit the candles and we sang a muggle birthday song that we had learned from dad and Harry (feeling quite childish) blew out the candles. Harry picked up his mini fire bolt and took a bite out of it. Ron picked up another chocolate broomstick,

"Eh," he said "better than the one I ride" he said swallowing it in one bite as everyone was in hysterics.

"Hey Ron why did you kill Pig?" Hermione asked randomly after everyone started to calm down,

"I didn't," he said in a phonily offended tone "not yet anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just was finally able to fall asleep last night without all his yammering. Your room is awful close to Ginny's you know."

"If you think that's bad than try to image having to stay in the same room with that insect!" I said "I pity them"  
"THANK YOU!" Ron exclaimed

"I feel so sorry that you have to share a room with that creature, Harry." I said gesturing to Ron we were all in hysterics except for Ron who was beet red.

"I didn't kill Pig I sent him out to invite Luna and Neville. I would have borrowed Hedwig but she wasn't here" Ron answered,

"Oh, I let her out she was bored just sitting in her cage." Harry said. We continued our conversation laughing and talking then we heard a dreamy voice coming from the door.

"We're here!" Luna was at the door with Neville behind her.

"Hey, Luna" I said waving at her.

"Hello, your house is wonderful." She said to Mum as she entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, Luna." Mum replied

"Thank you for inviting me." She said dreamily sitting beside me, "Dad is trying to control the nargle infestation so he was glad I had a friend's house to visit for the day" she added

"Hello" Neville said sitting next to Harry handfuls of "Hi's" and "Hello's" were exchanged. Later that day all 13 of us (children and adults) had been sitting in the den discussing Quidditch when Hedwig flew in through the window. She landed on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in. Harry untied the small rolled bit of parchment from her ankle. A second later Pig clumsily landed next to Hedwig with a tiny bit of paper clasped in his beak. Hedwig gave Pig a reproachful look, nipped Harry finger affectionately, and then flew back through the window. Pig dropped the note on Harry's lap and flew over to Ron.

"What's that" I inquired. Everyone was staring at Harry as he read the note.

"It's a note." Harry said continuing to read "from… Dumbledore"


End file.
